Masters of Magicks
by Sethanon
Summary: Dawn discovers a journal whilst helping Buffy de-magic the house after Wrecked that leads the Scooby's to discover that there is more to Willow Rosenberg than they ever realised. Season 6 AU Tara lives.


**Masters of Magicks**

**Summary: Dawn discovers a journal whilst helping Buffy de-magic the house after Wrecked that leads the Scooby's to discover that there is more to Willow Rosenberg than they ever realised. Season 6 AU Tara lives.**

** Disclaimer: If I owned BTVS then Joss Whedon would be out of a job for killing Tara. Don't own so don't sue me I am just taking the characters out to play.**

**Key:**

Text

**_Text that the Characters are reading_**

"Speech"

'Telepathy'

_Memories_

**Prologue: Ramael Master of Magicks**

It was quiet, Willow was in bed asleep or as close to sleep as she could get with the withdrawals from Dark Magicks. Buffy was out slaying the vampires that liked to vacation upon Sunnydale's Hellmouth.

Dawn however was looking at the cover of a journal with the symbols of the Triple Goddess emblazoned upon the cover, there was one sentence written just underneath the symbol:

**_Ramael _**

**_Master of Magicks_**

**_20 February 1982 – Current_**

Intrigued Dawn opened the Journal as she flipped through the journal Dawn discovered that the entire journal was written in some form of Witch Sigils that she could not understand.

Frustrated Dawn slammed the cover closed with her hand squarely on the symbol of the Triple Goddess.

"Damn it why can't I find a book for once that doesn't need translating? I want to see what is inside this book."

With those words the symbol glowed a white light, as the journal activated Dawns mind was pulled into the journal – her words granting her entrance.

**Chapter 1: Living the Memories**

As the glow receded from Dawns eyes she found herself standing in the centre of a large room similar to an amphitheatre, there were women filling seats on each level.

Beside her was a woman that she recognised Sheila Rosenberg though she looked about 20 years younger, in front of Sheila was a small red headed child that looked to be about three years of age.

"Hello? Where am I?" Dawn asked.

"You are in my memories young Miss Summers." Said an ethereal voice. As Dawn was about to respond the voice cut in. "Shh just watch, listen and learn."

_An elderly woman stood up in the lower terrace._

_"Masters of Magicks, Masters of Minds, Masters of Healing, Masters of Battle, this emergency hearing of the Council of Elders has been called due to an incident with young Initiate Rosen. Let us hear what her mother Master of Healing Vivey has to say, Master Vivey?"_

To Dawns surprise it was Sheila who started to speak.

_"My Fellow Masters, Initiate Rosen has committed the gravest of crimes she has murdered her own father using her Magicks."_

_Shouts ranging from "This is not possible" "She is just a child" "How?" where heard throughout the chamber._

_"SILENCE!" Everyone in the room turned to face where the voice had come from, there stood a tall beautiful woman with blonde hair and blue eyes._

_"Child come here." Said the unidentified witch. Initiate Rosen toddled over to the tall woman nervously. The woman obviously a Master knelt down and looked into the young child's eyes, a moment passed as the Initiate and the Master stared into each other's eyes. Nodding to herself the Master spoke. _

_"Child I am Master Tesla, Master of Magicks and I hereby claim you as my Apprentice, henceforth you shall be known as Apprentice Ramael."_

_"She should be destroyed! She is a freak of Magick not born of a soul mating. That THING WOULD NOT EXIST IF THE ABORTION HADN'T FAILED!" Screamed Master Vivey._

The memories continued to play on. Dawn witnessed the intensity of Ramael's training, the tears, and the loneliness, how Ramael tried and failed to prove herself to her mother who only addressed her as Freak of Magick in private and not at all in public.

Along with Ramael, Dawn learnt of the secrecy of the Coven, she learned that no member of the Coven knows the birth name of any other member, non-Coven members were not permitted to know about the Coven from the words or deeds of a Coven Member, there was only one exception to this rule and that is the non-Coven member discovered the details themselves without the assistance of a Coven Member, she learnt how the Initiates were separated into four different groups in accordance to their Magicks; Rosen (Magicks), Veyron (Minds), Cerda (Healing) and Seraph (Battle).

Dawn witnessed the day that Ramael was named a Master of Magicks at the tender age of five and her solo assignment to Sunnydale and how Ramael created illusions of parents so that it would seem that she had parents.

It was then that Dawn realised who Ramael really was and this led to having a fair idea on who Master Tesla really was.

Ramael was Willow Rosenberg and Master Tesla looked like an older version of Tara Maclay.


End file.
